Panic at the Disco Part One
by Littleryokot
Summary: Ryan Ross had been abused by his father for many years and now that him and Brendon Urie are together his father will come and get him.Not to mention that Ryan can get Pregnant! Mpreg BrendonxRyan
1. Chapter 1

_Alright. This is it. The Panic at the Disco story!_

_I fixed it so it now has Chapters_

_Also that it isn't that hard to read.  
Thanks For Reading_

Ryan came running through the door, tears running down his face. "Ryan, what's wrong?" Jon came up to him. Ryan took a deep breath while trying to find his voice. "Wh-where's Brendan?" "He's in his room,"

Ryan ran down the hall of the hotel. When he got to Brendan's room, he knocked lightly. "Hold on!" He heard things being knocked over then, finally, the door opened. "Ryan…" Brendan was soon cut off by Ryan slamming into his chest, crying his eyes out.

"Whoa, Ryan, what's wrong?" Brendan backed up, bring Ryan with him, and shut the door. "Ryan, what happened?" "Brendan my dad… he-he…" Brendan wrapped his arms around Ryan. "He what?"

"He found out about-about us…" He paused for a moment. "So he hit me an-and then … he-he raped me, Brendan," Ryan broke down, falling to the floor with Brendan. "Ryan, Ryan look at me," Brendan grabbed his face and turned it towards his own. "It's okay, we can get through this, now we have a photo to take, come on,"

Brendan let go of Ryan and started to walk to the door. "Brendan… please don't leave me alone," He opened the door wide enough for his head to fit. "Spencer, get Ryan's make up person please," Spencer nodded and ran off. Brendan sighed and walked back to Ryan. "We'll do your make up her, okay?" Ryan nodded and leaned on Brendan. A knock interrupted them.

"Brendan, open the door, I have Stacy here," He opened the door. "Thank you, Spencer," Stacy walked over to Ryan. "Hey Ryan, we have to hurry, you have to be out there in a minute," He smiled and took the make up.

The band walked down the hall, Brendan holding Ryan's hand the whole time. "Alright, everyone in front of the green screen! Brendan, you are in the middle, Spencer next to him, Ryan on the other side and Jon next to Ryan!" The photographer noticed that Brendan and Ryan were holding hands. "Brendan, Ryan, come here," The two walked into the corner with the photographer.

"What's with the love connections, people might think something," Ryan's grip tightened. Brendan looked over at him then back at the photographer. "It's personal and we don't care," The man looked between the two. "Okay, let's get this over with,"

The pictures were taken and each member went back to their rooms. Ryan didn't want to be alone, so he stayed with Brendan. They laid in bed, not sleeping, for about thirty minutes before Ryan said something. "Brendan?" "What?" "I love you," Brendan looked over to him and smiled, kissing him on the lips. It soon grew into something much more. Brendan stopped the kiss. "We shouldn't do this when you just got raped, Ryan!" "Brendan, all I can think of is my dad, please I need this," Brendan kissed him once again. In the lobby of the hotel a man asked for Brendan's room number. "May I ask who are?" "I'm Ryan Ross' father,"

"Oh okay, its room 425," Ryan's father jumped into the elevator and went up to the fourth floor. Room 425 had the "do not Disturb" sigh on the door knob. Mr. Ross listened closely to the door. Moaning and whimpering were heard. He got pissed and quietly opened the door. A security guard saw this and ran over to him.

"Excuse me sir you can't go in there," The guard pulled him away from the door and threw him out of the hotel. "Ryan…" Mr. Ross walked away. Ryan looked at him as he walked away. Brendan walked up behind him and kissed his shoulder. "I love you," Ryan smiled and closed the shad. "Thank you," He wrapped his arms around Brendan. "I love you too," Brendan sighed and kissed him. "Come on, we have a concert tomorrow," They both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_And I pray to god that Panic doesn't read this. XD_

Ryan woke up with a little jump. He was having a nightmare about his father. He looked around the room. It was still dark out, it must have been around four o' clock in the morning. Brendan wasn't in bed. Ryan began to panic. When Brendan came back from wherever he was, he found Ryan sitting on the bed, crying.

"Ryan, what's wrong?" He walked over to him and held him close. "Hey, Ryan, I'm right here I'm not going to leave you," Ryan took a deep breath, at an attempted to calm down his crying. He sighed and clung to Brendan's shirt. "I had a nightmare about my dad," He felt Brendan's hands touch his cheek. "It will be fine, you'll get over it and we'll have your father put in jail, so then we won't have to worry about him for awhile, okay?" Ryan nodded. He then kissed him on the lips.

"Hmm…what times the concert?" Brendan had to think for a moment. "I think around two in the afternoon," Ryan watched as Brendan drank his water. "Where were you when I woke up?" Brendan looked at him. "I went to the lobby to get some breakfast, I got you a bagel," He handed Ryan the bagel with cream cheese on the side.

"Thanks," "Soo… when are you going to shave, some of the fan girls hate it," Ryan looked at him with the bagel in his mouth. "By "fan girls" do you mean you?" Brendan laughed. "Yes, but some of the **real** fan girl hate it too," Ryan sighed. "Everyone is telling me to shave, but I'm too lazy," He leaned back onto the head board, nibbling on his bagel. Brendan got up and went into the bathroom. Ryan watched as he came back with a razor. "Brendan, what are you doing?" He smiled.

"I'm going to shave it off for you," "What?!" "Come here, Ryan," Ryan quickly jumped out of bed and ran toward the door. Brendan jumped on his back, knocking him over. "Brendan, get off of me!" "No not until your all smooth and clean, my sexy kitty," Ryan blushed. "Don't worry I won't hurt you, I've done this before, remember?" He nodded, still blushing. "Hey why are you blushing?" Ryan blushed even more. Brendan smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Ryan moaned as Brendan slipped his tongue into his mouth. His hands roamed Ryan stomach. "Ah…Brendan your hands are cold," He licked his neck and down Ryan's chest. Brendan's other hand rubbed up against Ryan's lower body. "Brendan, please, we-we have to get ready, ahh…" "Now now, we still have to shave you," Ryan took a deep breath. Brendan grabbed the razor.

"Ready?" Ryan nodded. Jon was walking by when he heard a slam on Brendan's door. He jumped, but then kept walking. "Brendan, Ahh…" Ryan clung to him as Brendan slammed him against the door. They were both sweaty and wet. Ryan was completely naked and Brendan just had his pants on. "Brendan!" They both came and fell to the ground. Brendan fell next to Ryan, he cuddled into Brendan's chest. "Br-Brendan, we have to go," He kissed Ryan lightly.

In the van, Ryan sat in the back, his head on the window. Spencer looked at him. "Ryan, what's up with you?" Ryan looked over at him then sighed. "I'm so tired," Spencer laughed. "Then sleep, I'll just tell Brendan where you are, okay?" Ryan had already grabbed a pillow and fallen asleep. Spencer smiled and walked away. By the time Ryan woke up, they were on the road to the airport. "Hey, you awake?" Ryan just shut his eyes once again. Brendan smiled and played with his hair. Spencer and Jon had fallen asleep as well.

"Kill him!" Ryan ran as fast as he could. He was crying and holding his tummy. "Ryan!" "No! I don't want to die!" "Ryan, wake up!" His eye flew open and his hands admittedly went to his tummy. It was hard. He sat up. The band was surrounding him. "Ryan, what's wrong?" Ryan held his tummy and cried. "I need to see a doctor,"

He was quickly taken to the hospital. They all sat in the waiting room. Ryan had his head on Brendan's shoulder still crying eyes out. "Mr. Ross, please come this way," Both Brendan and Ryan got up. "Umm… excuse me its just Mr. Ross," "No!" They turned to Ryan. "I need him," The nurse nodded lightly and led them down the hall. "The doctor will be here shortly, please wait in this room," Once the two were in the room, Brendan cradled Ryan's face.

"Are you alright, are you going to be okay?" Ryan touched Brendan's hand and smiled. "I'm fine and I'm going to be okay, but I'm worried about something," Ryan moved Brendan's hand down to his lower stomach. "You feel that, it's hard. That's not normal, Brendan," He started crying. "I don't know what's wrong with me," "Well that's why you're here," They turned around and saw the doctor. "Hello, I'm Dr. McCulloch, and you must be Ryan Ross, please sit up on the table, and tell me what's wrong," "My stomach is hard and it feels like something is moving," Dr. McCulloch walked over to Ryan. "I'm going to have to ask you to lie down, please," He did as he was told and felt cold hands press against his stomach. Ryan flinched as the doctor touched the hard spot. "Hmm… we are going to have to do an ultra sound,"

Dr. McCulloch washed his hands and put gloves on. "Okay Ryan, I need you to lift your shirt up just a bit, I'm going to put some weird jelly on your stomach," He turned on the machine and pressed the "mouse" on Ryan's stomach. Dr. McCulloch kept moving it around trying to find whatever was in him. He stopped and looked at the screen with a confused look. "Ryan, was your mother pregnant with twins?" "No she just had me," Brendan held his hand. "Ryan, are you sexual active?" He looked at Brendan. "Yes," The doctor turned the machine.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Oh my goodness what happens to Ryan_

On the screen was a form of a child, a baby. "Oh god," Ryan covered his mouth and sat up. "This isn't possible, I'm a guy, I can't get pregnant," Dr. McCulloch removed his gloves. "Well there has been some tests going on and it shows that some men can get pregnant, you're just one of the "some" that have successfully gotten pregnant, I'll leave you two alone,"

Ryan looked over at Brendan. "Why did this happen?" Brendan stood up and embraced Ryan. "This isn't normal, why did this have to happen to me?" Brendan smiled and kissed the top of his head. "It'll be okay, just think of is as a miracle," Ryan sighed. "How are we going to do the concerts, I can't go out on stage, the fans might notice my bulge," Brendan laughed.

"Well you won't be showing for another three months, so we're good for those few months, but when you so start showing, we'll have to get another guitar player," Ryan's eyes widened. "What, but…" Brendan smiled and whispered into his ear. "No one could replace you, I love you," Ryan smiled and wrapped his arms around Brendan's neck. "I love you too," When they walked out Spencer and Jon were waiting for them. "Brendan, Ryan, what's going on?" "We'll tell you in the van.

"HE'S WHAT?!" Spencer and Jon both screamed. Ryan flinched and looked up at the two. "That's not possible!" Ryan sighed and slid into the sit. Brendan looked at him. "The doctor said that some males can get pregnant, so the next three months Ryan is going to play, but when those months are over we are going to need to get another guitar player," Spencer and Jon were quiet for awhile.

"Who are we going to pick?" Brendan looked over at Ryan, who was pouting. He sighed and shut his eyes. "We need to cancel the concert today," Jon leaned forward. "But then we'll be disappointing over one thousand fans." Ryan sat up a bit. "I can't go out on stage the way I am now, Jon!" Jon was taken aback by Ryan screaming. Ryan got up and walked out of the van. "Ryan!" Brendan went after him.

"Ryan!" He ignored Brendan and kept running. "Ryan! Stop running please! Ryan!!" Brendan ran faster and grabbed him. "Please you can't pay attention to them, all that matters is that I love you." "Brendan…," Brendan smiled and Ryan hugged him and took a deep breath.

A gun trigger was pulled back. "Don't move an inch, son," It was Ryan's father, he was drunk once again. "You, Urie boy, let go of him," Brendan tried to get up, but Ryan wouldn't let go of him. "Ryan, let go of me," Ryan started crying.

"Please don't leave me Brendan, don't let go, please," Mr. Ross got angry. "Let go of him, Ryan," He cried even harder and let go of Brendan. Brendan backed away a bit. "Now Ryan come with me," He didn't get up. His father smashed the gun into Ryan's back. He yelped in pain, falling to the ground.

Brendan started to move toward him, but was stopped when a bullet was shot right into his arm. He to fell to the ground as well. "Brendan!" His father hit him once again. "Shut up! Come with me!" He pulled at his arm and dragged him into a banded building. Brendan watched Ryan go with his father before he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

When he woke up, Brendan was in a hospital bed with a bandage around his bullet wound. Spencer looked over at him. "Hey Brendan, your awake, Jon! He's awake!" Jon came running through the door. "Nice to have you back," Brendan sat up a bit, but then flinched when he used his bad arm.

"Whoa, Brendan, not so fast," "W-where's Ryan?" They both looked at him. Their expressions changed. "Tell me, where is he?!" When neither of them talked, Brendan got out of bed, pulling all the wires out. "Brendan!" He walked out the door and started looking for Ryan's room. When He found it, he quickly went in to find Ryan lying on the bed, a tube down his throat and doctors still trying to put wires into him.

"Ryan," Ryan's eyes slowly opened and looked over at Brendan. He tried to talk, but the tube prevented that from happening. Brendan walked up to him, grabbed his hand, and cried. "Ryan, I love you so much," Ryan slid his fingers in between Brendan's. "Excuse me, sir, your going to have to leave," Ryan's heart rate started to increase. "What's going on?" "He doesn't want me to leave,"

Ryan shook his head and held onto Brendan's hand even tighter. "Mr. Ross, he has to leave, we're going to be talking the baby out," His heart rate increased even more, he started crying. Brendan looked at the doctors. "You're going to take the baby out?" "We are doing tests on the baby, so we need it," Brendan got pissed. "Take ever single wire out of him, take that god damn tube out of his throat!"

The doctors didn't move. "Now!!" They all jumped and started to move. Once the tube was out of his throat, Ryan screamed. Brendan ran over to him. "Ryan, what did they do to you?" He started lashing around. "Get away from me, stay away!" Brendan backed up. "Ryan…" He curled up into a ball. "Brendan, Brendan, don't let him touch me, don't let him!" Brendan sighed and walked back over to him. "I won't let him hurt you not ever again, I love you," He kissed Ryan's forehead. Spencer and Jon came running through the door. "Brendan!" The doctor's looked up at them.

"Spencer, Jon, one of you go get a wheelchair," Jon left and Spencer walked over to the two. "Spencer, lift him up and put him in the wheelchair," Jon came in and Ryan was put in the chair. "Brendan, don't leave me," Ryan tried to grab onto Brendan's arm. "I'm not going to leave you," Brendan held his hand as they walked out of the hospital. "I'm right here,"

The first flight they could get was to Kentucky. They didn't care where it was they just needed to get way from the city. It was a three hour flight, so most of the band fell asleep. Brendan stayed up. When they got off the flight. Brendan was ready to sleep. They checked into a hotel, the rooms were too small so they got two rooms. Brendan was asleep when he hit the bed. Spencer and Jon helped Ryan onto the bed as well. The two were asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Spencer and Jon got into their room and with a sigh, they both sat down. "Why does all this shit happen to them, I feel so bad," Spencer didn't look away from his hands. "Brendan and Ryan have through so much, it's not good for them," Jon stood up and walked over to his suitcase. "It's not good for anyone, no one should be going through this… Who's getting the couch?" Spencer raised an eyebrow. Jon sighed. "Of course,"

Brendan woke up in the late afternoon. Ryan was still sleeping, so he tried his best not to wake him. He got dressed and walked out into the television room. Spencer and Jon walked in soon after. "Brendan, how did you sleep?" He smiled. "I slept fine, Ryan's still asleep, so please be a bit quieter," Spencer and Jon sat down an either side of Brendan. "We were going to get a few things at the store, you need anything?" "How about, anything that can help my arm get cleaned up?"

The two nodded and walked out of the room. "Brendan," He got up and walked back into the bedroom. Ryan had woken up. "Hey, how are you feeling?" "My throat still hurts from the tube, also I think I'm going to throw up," Brendan walked over to him and helped Ryan out of bed. They made it to the bathroom just in time. By the time Spencer and Jon got back, they were still in the bathroom. "Is Ryan okay?"

"Yeah he just got a little sick," "Jon's got food and I have your medical stuff, Brendan," Brendan got up and grabbed the bag. "Thanks Spencer," Spencer left the bathroom. Ryan sat up and flushed the toilet. He moaned and leaned against the bathtub. "I hate this," Brendan laughed. "I'm sorry, but you have to deal with it for a few more days,"

They all ate breakfast and started to pack. "Brendan, I want to see my mom," Ryan walked up to him. "I need to tell her what happened and about the baby," Brendan smiled and hugged Ryan from behind. "I know and you know what, your mom will have your ex-father put in jail," Ryan became very quiet. "Ryan, what's wrong?" He sighed. "I love you, but I don't think my mom would like this," Brendan nuzzled Ryan's neck. "You're going to have to tell her,"

Ryan smiled when Brendan kissed him. "I know … Oh how's your arm?" Brendan lifted his arm up. "Can't complain, I can move it, but it still hurts," Ryan sighed. "I'm really really sorry that this happened to you," "Don't very say you're sorry for that, I love you and I would die for you," Ryan turned around in Brendan's arms. "I love you too,"

"Mom, it's me Ryan," Really loud thumps were heard from upstairs. "Oh my Ryan's home!" She stopped short when she saw Ryan's bruises. "Oh my god, not again, what did he do to you this time, baby?" Ryan hugged his mother. "He…he raped me, mom, twice," His mother started crying. "Oh my baby, I'll have him stopped, I won't let him hurt you anymore," Her words reminded him of Brendan.

"Mom, I have to tell you something," "What is it, sweetie?" He paused for a moment. "Umm…mom, I'm gay," His mother was speechless only for a moment. "Are you happy, Ryan?" He smiled and nodded. She smiled back and hugged him. "As long as you're happy I don't care if your gay or your in love with a cat, I'll always love you, baby," Ryan laughed. "Thanks mom, oh…umm…is it okay if the band stays here for two days?" She smiled. "Of course, they can," He let go of her and ran out the door.

His mother walked over to the window. She saw Ryan talking to his band members. She looked at Brendan. Ryan walked over to him and smiled. That just made her smile even more. They walked into the house, grateful to be out of the cold. "Hello boys, it's good to see you again," Spencer and Jon sat down on the couch and fell asleep. "I'll be right back," Ryan left Brendan and his mother alone.

"Hello, Brendan," "Hello, Camille," There was an awkward silence between the two. "Brendan, please sit down, I need to ask you a few questions," They say at the dinning room table. "Do you love my son?" He looked at her strangely. "Of course," Camille got up and hugged Brendan. "Thank you so much for protecting and loving him, he has been through hell and back and you helped, along with Spencer and Jon," Ryan walked out and saw them.

"Umm…did I miss something?" "Nothing, honey, I was just talking to Brendan about you," Ryan sighed. "Mom, please, tell me you didn't tell him anything," Camille smiled and walked over to him. "I'm going to take a nap, Brendan, make your self at home," She walked away. "Brendan, my mom didn't care, I haven't told her about the baby yet," Brendan smiled. "Ryan, I think you should take a shower, you still have a little blood on you also you hair is nasty," Ryan laughed lightly. "Thanks Brendan," He walked off to the bathroom.

An hour passed and Ryan had finished his shower. Brendan was sitting in the living room trying to fix his bandage. "Brendan, do you need help?" Ryan started laughing. "Whf? I wan do if?" Brendan had the bandages in his mouth and wrapped all still laughing. "Come here," Brendan smiled and let go of the bandages. Ryan wrapped the bandage around his arm neatly and started walking to the bedroom. Brendan followed. He just watched Ryan as he walked over to the suitcase. "Ryan?" "What is it, Brendan?" "I love you," There was a long pause between the two. Ryan smiled. "I love you too,"

A week past and they had over stayed their welcome at Camille's house. The concerts were going well and Ryan had gotten a little bump on his belly. Camille had sent her police force to look for Ryan's father about two days back. He had not been seen since then. The band was in the middle of getting ready for the show when Camille burst through the door. "Ryan!!" "Aaaaahhhh!!!" He fell out of his chair. "Oh sorry dear, we got your father!" "Really?" She nodded. He got up and hugged her. "Thank you,"

"Ryan, its time to go!" Ryan left with a smile on his face. "_The Anesthetic Never set in and I'm wondering where the apathy and urgency is that I thought I planed in!"_ Brendan kept singing, making the crowd scream their heads off. Ryan concentrated on playing guitar and sang his parts when needed. He looked out at the audience, just seeing a big blur. He got really dizzy and stopped playing for a bit. Brendan looked over to him. Ryan started to play again. "_You're a Regular Decorated emergency the bruises and contu…"_

Ryan had stopped playing and had started coughing. Brendan walked over to him. There was blood on Ryan's hands. The audience started to whisper, and then Ryan collapsed in Brendan's arms. Spencer jumped over the drum set and walked over to them. Jon got someone to get rid of the fans and call the hospital. Once the ambulance arrived Ryan was lifted into it and his mother jumped into it as did Brendan.

When they got to the hospital, Ryan was rushed into the emergency room. "Doctor, this can't happen, he's male," "I don't care, we have to get it out of him," Ryan had started to wake up in the middle of the surgery. "Doctor, he's waking up," "Let him be, I'm almost done," He then realized that his baby was being taken out. "W-what are you doing with my baby?" The nurse knelt beside him and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, but your baby was dying and if he stayed in you, you would have died,"

Ryan started crying. "It's out!" "Please, let me see him," The doctor walked over and showed Ryan his dead child. The baby wasn't even a baby completely. Ryan covered his face with his arm and cried even harder. "I'm sorry," The doctor closed him up and the nurse brought him to his room. "Nurse, can you please get my boyfriend from the waiting room?" She smiled. "Of course," A few minutes after, Brendan came bursting through the doors. "Ryan, it was a boy wasn't it?" Ryan nodded crying still. Brendan hugged him. "Brendan, we were both going to die, but why did he have to go first?!" Brendan didn't say anything, just closed his eyes and held Ryan tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

On the way home, Ryan was laying down in the back seat with his head on Brendan's legs. He didn't talk the whole way back. Once home he went right to bed. Camille looked over at Brendan. "Brendan…" He lifted his hand. "I'll let Ryan tell you," He walked into the room with Ryan. Camille sighed and walked over to the fireplace. "My little boy," Brendan rubbed Ryan's arm. "Ryan, if you stay in your room the whole time, your mother is going to have a heart attack," "Just a few days three the latest, please," Brendan kissed him. "Alright, but if I get to worried then I'm coming in after you," Ryan smiled sadly, as he watched Brendan leave. Five minutes later Brendan came back. "That's it you're coming with me!" Ryan was forced onto Brendan's back and he carried Ryan out of the house and into the car.

"Brendan, where are we going?" He smiled and held Ryan's hand. "You'll see," Ryan sighed and looked out the window. They parked in front of a large building. Brendan got out and opened the door for Ryan. "Come on, lets go in," Ryan didn't question where they were, he just followed. When they walked through the door, the whole room was blue. There were tanks on either side of them.

"Brendan…oh," Brendan had hugged him. "Remember, this is where we said "I love you," and other things," Ryan blushed. "Shut up, why did you bring me here?" "Too see you happy," The sound of a whale was heard and they both looked up. A whale had been passing by the tank. "I know it's hard to happy but you need to be," Brendan turned Ryan around to look at the other tank. "Oh my god,"

Ryan pressed his hands against the glass with a big smile on his face. There were over thirty manatees in that one tank. Brendan laughed and jumped on him. "Hey, you two can't be back here," Brendan and Ryan looked at the guard. "Jerry, its Brendan," The old man squinted his eyes. "Oh okay then," and walked away. Ryan started cracking up. Brendan smiled. The car ride back, Ryan slept on his stuffed manatee and Brendan was ready to crash, stayed awake.

Ryan sat at the table chewing on his pen, looking at the crossword puzzle. "Brendan, what's a seven letter word for fish?" "Umm…Piranha…I think," Ryan got frustrated and threw the crossword at Brendan. "Whoa! Hey don't get angry at me, it's just a crossword puzzle," Ryan turned to look out the window as the other cars pasted by. "Sorry," They both sighed. Ryan took out his manatee and hugged it. They had left Camille's house after Ryan and Brendan's "adventure" at the aquarium. "Spencer, where are we?" Spencer took out the map.

"We are in …New York," Brendan groaned. "Let's stop and get something to eat," They stopped at a little diner in the middle of this plaza. "Our next concert isn't until Tuesday of next week, so we have some time to get to Rhode Island," The waitress came up to them. "What will you have, hones?" "I'll have scrambled eggs, please," Ryan smiled at the waitress and watched her smile and blush at the same time. "Alright, uh….anything else?" "We'll just have toast, thank you," She left with a huge grin on her face. Brendan couldn't help, but look after her as she giggled and ran over to her friend. "Why is it that every time we go some where Ryan makes the girls blush?"

They all looked at Brendan. "What's wrong with that?" He turned to Ryan and pressed his forehead against Ryan's. "It bothers me," Ryan looked over at the girls to see them disappointed. He smiled and looked back at Brendan. "Well now they're upset that I'm gay," Brendan sighed and started to trace the lines on Ryan's palm. The waitress walked over to their table with their food. "Here you go,"


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

They got to Rhode Island in no time flat. They had been on stage the whole day, working on the set. "That should go there, so that the light won't hit us as much," "No, no, no, that should be near the …" Jon started to ramble on about where the shades for the lights would go. Ryan and Spencer had started to bring the little things that the movers forgot about, onto the stage.

"Hey Brendan, where do you want this thing?" Spencer held up some strange object that looked close to a snail, but much bigger. "What the hell is that thing?!" Brendan jumped a bit when he saw it. "I don't know it was with the stuff in the back," Ryan came walking in with a microphone. He looked up at what Spencer was holding. "Holy shit, what is that thing?!" Jon started laughing. "We don't know, it was in the back," Ryan looked at it closely.

"Oh I know what that is, there are more in a bag back there," Ryan set the microphone down. "Apparently the other band had a drug and sex problem so they had to hind their stuff somewhere," Spencer quickly dropped the thing. "Isn't that gross, who would do that?" They all started laughing except Spencer, who was still grossed out. "Ouch! You stepped on my foot!" "Sshh, they'll hear us, dork!" "Why am I here, I don't even like them," Their was on awkward silence. "Who are you people?" There were two girls and a boy in the back of the seats.

"Umm…we're some of your fans," The two girls started to giggle. "I'm not. Ow!" one of the girls had hit the boy over the head. "Shut up, Grady!" Brendan walked up to them. "What are your names?" The tall girl walked up first. "I'm Dori and she's Taylor and that's Grady," Taylor tugged at Dori's arm. When she got Dori's attention, she pointed at Ryan. They both smiled and started running toward. They tackled him before he had time to get away. "It's Ryan, he's so girly!" Taylor sat up and let Ryan sit up as well.

"Hey Ryan?" "Y-yes?" "Umm…are you …with Brendan, or are you just friends?" Ryan was shocked by the question and looked at Brendan. He too was shocked. "Umm…Why did you ask that?" Taylor looked away. "I just wanted to know." Dori got up and walked over to Tay, helping her up. "Well, are you and Brendan together?" Ryan felt like he had been cornered. He also felt a little guilty that he didn't say anything. "Yes,"

Dori and Tay looked over at Brendan. Ryan looked at him too. "Brendan, what are you doing?" Brendan smiled and placed his arms around Dori and Tay's shoulders. "They seem nice enough to know, Ryan, and this young lady, I bet she already knew," Tay blushed. Grady got up and walked over to Dori. "Well, it's nice to know you like us, can we go now?" Dori and Tay laughed and started walking toward the door. "Bye guys, it was nice to finally meet you!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

They left and Brendan turned back to Ryan. Ryan hadn't gotten up. "Ryan, what's wrong?" "What's wrong?! You just told out fans about us!" Ryan was in tears by then. Brendan sighed and sat down next to him. "Ryan, its okay, if they know, the world needs to know," He kissed Ryan's forehead and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you, Ryan," Ryan rubbed his eyes. "I love you too," Brendan smiled. "Alright, let's get cracking!"

Ryan yawned when they got off the stage. They had just finished their concert and Ryan was exhausted. "Brendan, my god, you need a shower!" Brendan and Spencer laughed as they watched Jon twitch on the floor. He walked past them all and headed strait to his dressing room.

Brendan followed him leaving Spencer and Jon behind the stage. Once Ryan got to his room, he lied down on the floor. Brendan stood in the door way, looking at him. Ryan sighed and grabbed a pillow. "Ryan, you shouldn't lay on the floor," He looked up at Brendan and chucked the pillow at him. "I can if I want too,"

Brendan caught the pillow and walked into the room, shutting and locking the door. "Brendan, what are you doing?" He laughed. "I'm going to help you wake up," Spencer and Jon had started to walk back when they noticed that the door to the dressing room was closed. They just walked away not ever wanting to know what was going on in there.

A half hour passed and Spencer and Jon were still waiting for Ryan and Brendan. "Hey Brendan, how long has it been?" Ryan was lying beside Brendan on the floor completely naked with only a blanket covering them. "I don't care right now," Brendan kissed Ryan's lips softly. "Let's hope you get pregnant again." Ryan smiled.

"Yeah, - I bet you anything that Jon and Spencer are waiting for us," Brendan laughed and watched Ryan get up and get dressed. Once he was dressed, he laid back on the floor. They stared at each other for the longest time, until they kissed each other passionately. "Brendan…get dressed, we have to go,"

"Well we finished our tour, now what?" They all sat with a slump like a big blob with human parts. "We should go home and rest before we start making our new cd," Brendan stood up. "We should stay at Ryan's place, it's big enough," Spencer lifted his hand. "Umm…I'm going home, I need to see my mom," Brendan looked over at Jon. He shook his head.

"My dad's funeral is coming up," Brendan sat back down. Ryan looked at him with sympathy. "Brendan, we can still go to my house," Ryan held his hand. Brendan smiled and nodded. "Okay, listen, I hope you guys have a great time, we'll see you in two months." They all got up and went separate ways.

The first few weeks weren't that great. Ryan had been puking every morning. It was also a good sign as well. Ryan walked out of the bathroom. Brendan was waiting for him. "Well?" Ryan smiled and nodded. Brendan glomped him. "I knew we would get it, I love you," Ryan laughed and kissed Brendan's cheek. "I love you too,"

A week went by and Jon visited to get away from death. "I just couldn't take it any more, I hate it when people say "I'm sorry," and then are happy after wards," Brendan walked with Jon to the spare room. "Hey it's okay, you can stay as long as you need," Jon smiled. "Thanks man," Brendan sighed when Jon went to bed. Ryan walked around the corner. "Hey, Brendan," Brendan looked at Ryan with a smile. "Hey," "You coming to bed?" He nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

The few months pasted that they were on break and they had just started to write the new lyrics. "Hey Spencer, how's your mom?" Spencer looked up at Ryan. "Never mind my mom, how are you?" Ryan had gotten a little bump in that period of time. Ryan laughed nervously. "Yeah, well, it's only been three months,"

"Congrats, man," The day was long for Ryan. He couldn't think any lyrics and had to go to the bathroom every ten minutes. "How about _Confessions of a teenage mind_?" "I think it's taken, umm…_Dancing legs with hearts wrapped in chains_?" Ryan started laughing. They all looked at him. "I like it, lets do that one," He wrote it down, still laughing. He started humming a tune.

"Oh," Ryan lowered his hand to his bump. Brendan walked over to him. "What is it?" Ryan smiled and looked up at him. "The baby kicked," Brendan sat down next to Ryan and put his hand on Ryan's belly. Brendan sighed and smiled. "What?" Ryan was starring at him the whole time. "Your face, are you scared, Brendan?"

Brendan looked at Ryan. "Yeah, I am," He took his hand off Ryan's belly. "But I'm happy, so it doesn't matter," Ryan smiled. "Good because I was afraid that you would leave me," Spencer and Jon started to leave. Brendan was just about to kiss Ryan, when Spencer and Jon left. They started laughing.

"I can't believe that they thought…" Ryan was laughing to hard to finish his sentence. Brendan had been laughing as well, but stopped short. "Ryan?" He had calmed down and looked at Brendan. "What is it?" "You've changed, a lot, Ryan, you were this scared child running from his father and now you found someone you love and your going to have a baby," Ryan smiled. "With you of course," Brendan kissed him. "Of course,"

Six months past and the band had found a new guitar player for that month. Ryan had gotten bigger, he looked like he was ready to pop. His back pain got worse. Spencer came to visit him. "Hey, is it getting worse?" Ryan threw a toaster at him. "I'm taking that as a yes," Spencer laughed and walked into the kitchen.

Ryan was lying on the floor, pots and pans all around him. Spencer knelt down next to him. "Brendan went to the store?" Ryan nodded. He sighed and looked up at Spencer. "Spencer, can you help me up?" As Spencer started to lift Ryan up, Ryan felt a sharp pain in his belly. "Ah!" Ryan slowly sat back down on the floor. "What's wrong?" They both looked up and saw Brendan. "Brendan, I think Ryan's going into labor," As soon as that was said,

Brendan called the hospital Ryan was in labor for at least two hours until they took him into the ER. Brendan stayed with him. There were some complications and all Ryan could think of was the last baby. "Is he alright, please tell me his going to be okay," Brendan held onto his hand as the doctor pulled out a crying baby. Ryan started crying with a giant smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

After Ryan was taken back to his room, he fell asleep. Spencer walked into the nursery hallway. Brendan was looking down at his son. "Hey Spencer," "Hey, I just went to see Ryan, he's fast asleep," He smiled. "That's good," Spencer turned to look at the nursery. "What's his name?" "James Lee Urie, Ryan wanted him to have my last name," Spencer nodded. "Umm…excuse me, Mr. Urie, Mr. Ross would like to see you," Brendan walked into the room quietly. "How is he?" "He's perfectly healthy," Ryan sighed and shut his eyes. "I love you," Brendan smiled and walked over to him "I love you too,"

Two days past and Ryan and James were let out of the hospital. "Welcome home, James," Ryan's mother came running out of the house. "Oh, my beautiful grandson, I already set up your room and bought some milk, and…"

She just rambled on and on. Ryan let her take James into the house as Brendan and him watched her walked away. "Umm… did your mother just walk away with the baby?" Ryan nodded, walking toward the door. With a sigh, Brendan started to catch up with Ryan. "Mom! Give me back, James!" Ryan walked into James' room that they had been working on.

"Mom?" "Oh Ryan, he's so tiny," He looked over to his mother, who was sitting in the rocking chair with James. He sighed and walked over to her. "Mom, don't ever do that again," She laughed and handed James back to Ryan.

Brendan walked in a little bit after. Ryan was asleep on the floor with James right next to him. "Camille, why are you taking pictures?" "Because it's so cute!" Brendan sighed with a smile as he looked down at Ryan's peaceful face. "Brendan, lay down on the other side of James and pretend your sleeping," "You're crazy, Camille,"

"Brendan, wake up," Ryan shook Brendan, but he didn't wake up. Ryan put his hand on his forehead. He felt a lump. It traced from his forehead down his cheek and onto his chest. Ryan started to panic. He walked into the bathroom, took his top off and looked in the mirror. "Oh my god," Vain type lines covered his body, head-to-toe.

He backed up a bit, his back hitting the wall. He quickly walked back over to Brendan. "Brendan, wake up!" He woke up with a jolt. "What, What is it?" Brendan looked up at Ryan. When he saw the "Vains". He sat up and grabbed Ryan's hand. "What happened?" Ryan started crying.

"I-I don't know, I tried waking you up, but you didn't, so I gave up, then I put my hand on my forehead and felt lumps," Brendan touched his cheek, not caring about the "vains". "Go wake up your mom and I'll go get James, we're going to take you to the hospital." Ryan flung his arms around Brendan.

Brendan smiled and wrapped his arms around Ryan as well. When they got to the hospital, the doctors took him right in. "So, I understand you just had a baby, Ryan," Ryan smiled. "Yes," The doctor turned to him with a smile. "Then you can leave, the "vains" are just side-affects of your pregnancy, but they won't disappear I'm afraid," Ryan sighed. "Really?" "Yes, I'm sorry,"

They left the hospital and went home. Camille and James fell right back to sleep. Ryan couldn't sleep. Just the thought of the "vains" made him stressed. "Stop thinking about it, Ryan," Ryan looked over his shoulder at Brendan. "I can't help it," Brendan's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled Ryan into his chest. "Don't think about them and it won't bother you, I don't care about them, all I care about is you and James," Brendan kissed Ryan's neck. Ryan smiled and entwined his fingers with Brendan's.


	11. Chapter 11

3

_Chapter 11_

About a month past and Ryan and Brendan were back in the studio with Spencer and Jon. "Is this James?" Spencer picked him up. James looked at him and then tugged at his hair. "Ouch!" They started laughing, but soon got right back to work. "Okay, listen guys, your new album is going to break in about four months, well you need to get the last two songs done,"

Their manager looked down at James, whom was crawling on the floor. "Who's this?" Ryan walked over and picked James up. "Sorry," "Nephew?" Ryan shook his head "Son," The manager smiled. "Who's the lucky girl?" Ryan got a little nervous. "Ummm….I'm his mother," Spencer got up and walked over to him.

"Yeah, Brendan and Ryan have been together for like two years now." The manager was speechless. Brendan got up and took James from Ryan. "We'll be back tomorrow to discuss the last two songs," Brendan smiled at him and left with Ryan right behind. "Wow, that's a big shocker,"

Spencer looked at their manager. "How come you didn't know that they were together?" The manager looked at him. "No one bothered to tell me," Spencer and Jon started laughing. "We'll see you tomorrow," They got those two songs in with one or more distractions, thanks to James. The "vains" got a little thicker. Ryan wasn't too happy about that. Brendan noticed this and decided to do something to cheer him up. **(Oh no what's Brendan going to do? I bet Dori can guess!)**

Ryan got home from the store with James, who was fast asleep. "Brendan?" The house was quiet as a door knob. Ryan sighed, dropped the bags and put James in his crib. When he closed the door to James' room, he saw Brendan walking out of the kitchen. "Brendan!" Brendan looked over and smiled.

"Hello love, when did you get home?" He kissed Ryan's cheek. Ryan smiled. "A few minutes ago, why were you in the kitchen?" Brendan looked away. "No reason," When he looked back, Ryan was already behind him heading for the kitchen. "Ryan!!" A rumbling noise started up when they got into the kitchen. Next thing they knew, chocolate was everywhere including on Brendan and Ryan. "Oh no! My cake!"

Ryan started laughing. He started walking over to Brendan when he slipped and fell. That made him laugh even more. Brendan started laughing, then he fell. Both of them were cracking up. The phone started to ring. "Oh shit!" Ryan tried to get up, but just fell on top of Brendan. They both tried but failed. The answering machine picked up.

"_Hey guys, you must be asleep because of James, listen, Ryan's dad might have escaped from jail the other night, luckily he doesn't know where you live, call back, bye." _Ryan looked up at Brendan. "Brendan, what are we going to do?" He didn't answer right away, but then hugged Ryan. "I-I don't know," Ryan sighed and hugged him back.

The door bell rang. Just realizing the situation they were in they once again tried to get up. Ryan was the first one to the door, his back covered in chocolate. "Hello?" Something made contact with his head, pulling his into darkness. "I'm sorry, Ryan." The person at the door picked him up and brought him to a van that had been sitting out in the driveway.

3


End file.
